


Kiss Me In The Morning

by KurooCat (sakurabunbuns)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is feelsy, Bad Advice, Better Advice, Bokuto is clueless, Confessions, Fluff, Kuroo is not helpful, M/M, Rated T for language and Kuroo, Yaku is much better at advice, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabunbuns/pseuds/KurooCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi wants to tell Bokuto how he feels, but doesn't know how. Yaku is his turn-to friend and cheesiness ensues.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>or</em></p><p> </p><p>Akaashi is in love, Bokuto is clueless, and Yaku is a good friend.<br/>Also Kuroo is bad at advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheckersXIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersXIV/gifts).



> _Prompt: Akaashi goes to Nekoma for advice in asking out Bokuto. He gets not so helpful advice from Kuroo and better advice from Yaku._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Title from 'Kiss Me In The Morning' by Stereo Skyline (which is the one I pictured for the fic).
> 
> Hi there! This prompt was so cute, I literally squealed when I saw it. I hope you like the story!

Akaashi sighed, observing his team’s captain from across the gym as he helped put away the equipment from the day’s practice. A few of his teammates shared a knowing glance, but chose to stay quiet.  


The setter had admired his friend from afar for a while, only watching and guiding him as he needed to. It’d become increasingly difficult, however, to encourage and compliment the excitable boy without letting a bit too much fondness shine through his eyes. While most of his team found his crush pretty noticeable, Bokuto was completely oblivious.  


Really, he should have seen it coming long before then. Akaashi knew how easily distracted Bokuto was, yet he still didn’t prepare himself for the boy being so easily distracted that he couldn’t pay close attention to Akaashi’s actions long enough to see through his meager camouflage of ‘just a friend’ to the fact that he was _really fucking screwed._  


The shorter male shook his head, walking towards the locker room to change. He had a trip he planned on making that night, and he needed to leave before Bokuto could convince him to do anything else.  


***✲ﾟ***  


“Hey, Akaashi! Where are you going?”  


The brunette turned, blinking at the boy behind him. “To a friend’s. I’m staying for the weekend.”  


At this, Bokuto’s hair flattened slightly. “What? You’re not walking home with me?” He pouted, his eyes getting wider as he watched the shorter male.  


Akaashi cleared his throat. “Um, no. You’ll have to go without me today. Sorry, I really need to go. Be careful; don’t get into trouble. I’ll see you on Monday,” he said, quickly turning and walking in the opposite direction towards the bus stop.  


***✲ﾟ***  


“Thanks for letting me stay,” Akaashi said, setting his bag down on the floor in Yaku’s room.  


“It’s no problem. Besides, a little company never hurt me.”  


He returned the short blonde’s small smile. “Of course. You and me, where would we even be without each other?”  


Yaku snorted. “In an institution probably. Driven insane by all the idiots we have to deal with.” He bumped Akaashi’s shoulder lightly. “Anyway, come on. I figured we could just go get something to eat. My mom’s making some western dish tonight and . . . it’s weird. Trust me, we’re better off without it.”  


Akaashi nodded, grimacing at the memory of the last time he had eaten one of Yaku’s mother’s western meals. He wasn’t quite sure if it was the meal itself or the way she cooked it, but it was something he preferred not to think about. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”  


***✲ﾟ***  


Akaashi laughed, listening as Yaku ranted about all of the stupid things his teammates had been doing since the last time they talked.  


_“And then_ the bastard had the nerve to laugh! I swear, I would have kicked his ass for it if he hadn’t tried to use Kenma as a shield.”  


The brunette nodded. “He’ll get what’s coming to him, you know that. I don’t doubt Kuroo will do something for putting Kenma in that situation. You’d think Yamamoto would know by now to leave him alone, or else he’ll get to deal with the wrath of a protective best friend.”  


Yaku smiled, a little less disgruntled at the thought of Yamamoto having to do extra laps at practice the next week. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Anyway, I _know_ you didn’t come over to hear me complain about my teammates. What’s going on? There’s gotta be a reason for the visit.”  


The brunette flushed, dropping his gaze to his food. “Well, I wanted to get an opinion; and maybe some advice? I don’t know. . . “  


Yaku raised an eyebrow. “Akaashi, what is it? I’m sure it’s not as difficult as you think it is.”  


He gave the boy a rueful smile. “Everything’s always difficult when it comes to Bokuto.” Yaku’s brows went up, his face clearly showing he understood where the conversation was going.  


“So, you think you’re finally gonna say something?”  


Akaashi groaned, resting his forehead in his hand, his arm propped up on the table. “I don’t know. Would he even care? What if I tell him and he just brushes it off? I don’t think he would be mean about it, but we all know he’s not the most tactful guy. I just don’t want him to act like it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t have to be a big deal or anything, but it also can’t just be the same as it’s always been if I say something, you know? Whether we like it or not, it’ll be different. I don’t know if he could handle that. I mean, I would need space; I would need him to not be around me twenty-four-seven so I could get over him. He’s _never_ had to do that before. _Ever._ I don’t know if he would be okay if I told him to back off.”  


Yaku’s brows knitted together. “Honestly, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. With as attached as he already is, I don’t doubt that he likes you, too. He’s just, well, he’s Bokuto. He probably doesn’t know how to tell you.”  


Akaashi opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a voice directly in his ear.  


“Oh? What’s this? A bit of Operation Bokuto planning going on? And you didn’t invite me? How rude, Akaashi. I thought you were the one with manners!”  


The brunette rolled his eyes. “Hi, Kuroo.”  


Yaku moved some things out of the way as Kuroo took a seat at their table, tilting his head as he peered at Akaashi. “So, what are you gonna do? You can’t just keep blowing it off as just caring about a friend forever. _Someone’s_ gonna tell him, and I have a feeling you’ll want that someone to be you.”  


Akaashi huffed, sharing a look with Yaku. There was no way this was ending well. “I don’t know yet. I don’t usually deal with this type of thing.”  


Kuroo nodded his head, patting Akaashi’s arm sympathetically. “Ah, young love. You poor, poor thing. Well, seeing as you’re so lost, I guess it wouldn’t kill me to share some of my wisdom with you.” He paused, giving the shorter males enough time to roll their eyes and each mumble some form of _‘Here we go’._ “You see, my dear Akaashi, the best way to deal with a fellow such as Bokuto is to be very, _very_ direct. So, I suggest you tell him up front. Just: ‘Hey, Bokuto. I think you’re hot and even though you’re a pain in the ass it’s really cute sometimes. We should bang.’ Trust me, it’ll work.” Kuroo grinned, seemingly proud of himself. Yaku reached over and smacked the back of his head.  


“I trust you’re smart enough to ignore him. Anyway, back to what we were talking about. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Just tell him you like him and I’m sure he’ll take it well. He has no reason not to. Honestly, he thrives so much off of your attention that you confessing would probably do nothing but make him happy.”  


Akaashi nodded, chewing on the inside of his lip. “I don’t know if I would say all that, but I guess you have a point.” The pair stood, pushing their chairs in and walking towards the exit of the restaurant. “Bye, Kuroo,” Akaashi called as they left him sitting inside alone.  


The teen huffed, running a hand through his messy hair. “Typical.”  


***✲ﾟ***  


Akaashi groaned, his voice muffled by Yaku’s mattress. The blonde chuckled, ruffling his friend’s hair.  


“Come on, Akaashi. It’s not that bad.”  


The taller lifted his head long enough to send Yaku a glare before dropping his face back down.  


“I can’t do it, Yaku.”  


“Yes you can.”  


“No I can’t.”  


“Yes you can.”  


“No I can’t.”  


_“Yes_ you _can.”_  


_“No_ I _can’t.”_  


Yaku rolled his eyes, reaching over and pushed Akaashi onto the floor.  


“Say it again. I dare you.”  


Akaashi huffed from his position on the floor, lying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling.  


“There’s no way it’ll end well. I’m going to make a complete fool of myself.”  


“God damn it, Akaashi.” Yaku’s face appeared over the side of the bed, frowning down at the brunette. “Get your ass back up here so I can see you.”  


Akaashi sighed, slowly dragging himself back up to plop down next to his friend.  


Now then, what if you told him kind of indirectly? Like, send him a text, or write him a note, or—” A grin found its way onto the blonde’s face, his lips stretched thin over his teeth. Akaashi almost shivered.  


“What? What are you planning?”  


“I’ve got it,” he said, reaching for Akaashi’s phone.  


“Yaku? Yaku, what are you doing?”  


He batted the brunette’s hand away.  


“How do you get into your music?”  


“How do I get into my—Oh. _Oh.”_ Akaashi chewed on his lip. “That . . . could work.” Yaku nodded his head, finding his way into Akaashi’s music library on his own before handing the phone back with a light pat to the taller’s shoulder.  


Akaashi quickly set to work, scrolling through Artists and songs until he finally stopped on one.  


“Hey, Yaku? What do you think of this?”  


***✲ﾟ***  


Bokuto looked down at his phone, the screen flashing as it buzzed. He glanced toward the clock, wondering who the hell would be texting him as late as it was.  


He picked up the device, curiosity intrigued. His smile grew a mile wide as he saw that it was from Akaashi. He had been a little worried when the boy had left him after school, but was relieved at the contact.  


His brows scrunched together when he looked at the message, just a single audio file and nothing else. He paused for a moment before reaching for his earbuds and opening it.  


At first it didn’t seem like anything special, just a catchy English pop song, and he was confused as to why Akaashi would be sending it to him. He looked at the file name, and luckily it had a song title and artist.  


Bokuto searched the song on his computer, clicking on a site with the translated lyrics. After a moment his eyes widened.  


“Oh.”  


***✲ﾟ***  


“Come on, Akaashi. Just turn it on.”  


The brunette sent his friend a sharp glare. He had gotten too nervous after sending the song and turned his phone off, telling his parents to call Yaku’s house if they needed to reach him before he got home that weekend. It was Sunday morning, a few hours before he would be returning, and the device was still off.  


“No, Yaku. It’ll only stress me out. I’ll see him tomorrow.”  


Yaku groaned.  


***✲ﾟ***  


Bokuto drummed his fingers on his desk, once again glancing at the clock on the wall above the teacher’s desk. He had tried to call Akaashi after giving himself a few minutes to process what the message had most likely meant, but the younger boy’s phone had been off. And continued to be off. All. Weekend.  


He sighed, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck as he tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind. It didn’t really help. He hadn’t been able to focus on his work the entire day, instead running through his schedule to figure out when he would be able to see Akaashi, and without him running off. The smaller boy had somehow managed to avoid him all day.  


As his last class finally came to a close, he hurriedly picked up his books and rushed to his locker, hoping to be able to catch Akaashi before practice and pull him away before they had to start.  


Of course, that didn’t happen.  


***✲ﾟ***  


Akaashi took a deep breath, starting his warmup while he calmed his nerves. Bokuto had very nearly gotten him alone, but luckily he was able to make his way through a group of his rowdy classmates and escape to the gym before he could catch him.  


He chanced a look towards the excitable captain, only to find the boy already staring at him. He quickly looked away, trying to push down his blush and focus on the exercises. He could tell practice wasn’t going to be easy.  


***✲ﾟ***  


“Akaashi!”  


The brunette swallowed, stopping and waiting for his friend. Everyone else had gone home already, leaving him alone with Bokuto. He worried the inside of his lip, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment to gain his composure.  


Bokuto was breathing a little heavier than normal as he slowed to a stop behind Akaashi.  


“Hey, I haven’t gotten to talk to you all weekend. Is everything okay? Your phone’s off.” He ran a hand through his hair, looking at the smaller boy.  


Akaashi turned to face him, not meeting his eyes.  


“Oh, yes. Everything’s fine. I just . . . turned it off.”  


“Oh. . .”  


Akaashi kept his focus away from the older male, suddenly very interested in the cracks the sidewalk. He could feel Bokuto’s gaze on him, could practically picture his bright golden eyes staring right at him. He felt heat slowly try to spread up his neck, though he kept a calm face and attempted not to show just how nervous he was.  


“So . . . we’re just not gonna talk about this?”  


Bokuto was a lot closer than he thought. He looked up with a start, finding himself staring into Bokuto’s burning gaze. Akaashi opened his mouth, but couldn’t think of anything to say. _That’s what the song was for, damn it._  


He cleared his throat, looking to the side.  


“I, um, it’s . . . you know. The song. It was,” he coughed, his cheeks burning. “. . . yeah,” he finished lamely, still not able to look back at Bokuto.  


It was unnervingly quiet. Maybe Yaku was wrong; it was bound to happen at some point.  


“So . . . ? That’s it? Nothing else to say? Just ‘the song’? Jeez, I don’t see why people think you’re the one that gets things done here.”  


Akaashi looked up to give the older a half-hearted glare, but instead his eyes just widened at the hand on his cheek and the closeness of the other’s face.  


“B-Bokuto—“  


The taller shook his head lightly, giving him a small smile and he pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist as he pressed their lips together.  


It was quick, nothing fancy, and Akaashi was sure he was going to die. He slowly brought his hands up to rest on Bokuto’s shoulders, taking a shaky breath and peering up at him through long, dark lashes.  


“Well, that was . . . honestly a better reaction than what I was expecting.”  


Bokuto grinned, pulling him into a few more short kisses, holding him tighter against his chest.  


“You know you still have to _actually_ ask me out, right?”  


Akaashi rolled his eyes, lightly smacking the taller’s head and resting their foreheads against each other.  


“I confessed. That’s enough stress for me. _You_ can do the asking out.”  


Bokuto smiled, running his thumb over his cheek.  


“Sure, Akaashi. Whatever you say.”


End file.
